danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideko Enoshima
Hideko is a war machine and tank destroyer in the Scorpius army and one of the supporting characters in Newly Despaired: All Out War. Formerly, he was a minor antagonist in Newly Despaired: Saisei. Hideko was part of the experiment class in the Saisei Research Facility. He was transformed into a being of pure fire and trapped in a chamber until he was released by ''Hajime Hinata'' and Chiaki Nanami. After his escape from the facility, he was brought into Scorpius and given a suit that gave him the ability to control his fire body and send out explosive fireballs through his hands. History Early Life Not much is currently known about Hideko's early life. What is known, is that he was given to the Saisei research facility and brought under the supervision of Mikan Tsumiki along with a class of other children in 8 BW. While his and his classmates were taught by Mikan, many of his friends went missing one by one. Hideko, who had not been educated before, took pleasure in the simple things in life, often playing with a cat doll he owned and learning how to speak properly. During the various experiments brought upon him and his friends, his experiment was one of the more severe. His molecular structure was completely changed to be that of fire, and he could no longer do things normally. He was locked in a glass chamber with water sprinklers to keep him from spreading. The Slaughter Hideko was locked in his chamber during the slaughter, and only knew bits and pieces of what was going on. He was not aware of the deaths that had occured, nor that Mikan had taken his friend, Madoka Pelletier, and left. Break Out in 1 BW, Hideko encountered Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata during the events of Saisei, and they tried to ask him questions. He was not fluent in Japanese, and did not answer directly. Eventually, he managed to break free and was approaching the two, unaware that he was dangerous to them. Before he could, the sprinklers turned on and forced him to retreat into the ventilation system. Hideko would appear various times to the Saisei survivors, but was simply interested in finding his doll. Once the facility was destroyed, Hideko was seen fleeing. Scorpius It's not known how or when exactly Hideko joined Scorpius, but they managed to create a suit for him that would allow him to control his body and contact things without burning them. He also gained the ability to shoot fireballs from the openings in his hands. Because of this, he became Scorpius' most useful tools, working as a tank destroyer and a crowd control deterrent. When he was not in combat, he would be tested on by Doctor Shade, usually against his will. However, his friend, Madoka, would often comfort him and help him comply because of his short temper. His contact with Mikan was minimal, since Madoka would not allow her to come to the facility they were both in. Retaliation of the City Hideko made an appearance in Newly Despaired: Disaster City in 5 AW, along with the Scorpius armies and Aika Hashimoto. Hideko, along with his allies, were sent to take back whatever was left of the city, and drive back the Orion forces. This eventually lead to the city being left in ruin, and being abandoned by both sides due to their stalemate. Stuck in Momentum - Act 4 Hideko made a brief appearance in Act 4 of Stuck in Momentum, in the later part of 5 AW. Once Team Lunar had managed to get an important map item from one of the Scorpius bases that Hideko was currently in, he blew the roof up and pursued them, trying to burn them with his fireball shots. He was hit with the blast recoil of a large blaster from underneath the rooftop, launching him backwards. He was unable to catch any of Team Lunar, and was brought back to Madoka's facility for repairs. Appearance Hideko, in Saisei, is nothing more than a humanoid figure, devoid of all features, completely made of fire. He can shift into different forms of flame in order to move around. Hideko, in All Out War, is wearing a metal suit with a faded red color. He has yellow insulators in the openings of the armor, and yellow fingers attached to his hands. His arms are hollow, to allow fire to pass through. He has pipes all over his back, which produce smoke when he's charging, and burst into fire when he shoots. He has a glass panel where his eyes are, only fire and two yellow dots resembling eyes are visible. On his helmet, he has an image of sharp teeth painted on, which is just a cosmetic addition. Personality In Saisei, Hideko is a very simple minded, but curious person. He's completely oblivious to the world around him, only focusing on things he thinks about, like his doll. He doesn't converse well, and usually tries to approach people and touch them, simply because they try to avoid this. In All Out War, Hideko is much more different. He seems to have gotten smarter, at the expense of his innocence. He is very short tempered, and will often not comply to what people ask of him, unless he is close with them. He can go into anger tantrums, where he will burn anything he sees, usually taking his anger out on Sentinels. Relationships Scorpius: Doctor Shade Hideko despises Doctor Shade, having been told what he's done to him and his friends. Hideko will never comply with Shade's experiments until Madoka gets involved. Mikan Tsumiki Hideko and Mikan do not interact much, since Madoka does not allow her to. Hideko doesn't seem to think much of Mikan, seeing as he did not see all that was happening when she left. Madoka Pelletier Madoka and Hideko seem to have bonded after the events in Saisei, as there are very few of the class left, and even less with proper brain functions. Madoka seems to see Hideko as someone who just wants to be free, and will often bargain with him in order to get him to comply with tests and repairs. Despite this, Hideko trusts Madoka and will almost always listen. Abilities Hideko is not very skilled in melee based combat, as his strengths come in his bulk and ability to shoot small explosives without using any weapons. Heated Armor Hideko's passive ability is based on his bulk, being able to take a total of 4 hits before backing down from a battle. This is due to his suit's armor and ability to take damage well. Mega Launcher All attacks that Hideko uses that involve him shooting a fireball will get an increase in power, compared to something like a grenade launcher that would not receive a boost. List of Appearances * ''Newly Despaired: Saisei'' * ''Newly Despaired: Disaster City'''' (Cameo) * ''Stuck in Momentum - A Newly Despaired Story * Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia * Hideko's All Out War design was inspired [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magmortar_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Magmortar] from the Pokémon franchise.